Hold On to Me
by br0kenztar
Summary: Semi-Universo Alterno, BxK, One-shot. Varios meses después de haberse retirado como héroe, una llamada a mitad de la noche hace que Kotetsu regrese a Sternbild. ¡Dejen R&R!


**Nota**: Historia inspirada en la canción **Far Away** de **Nickelback**.

_Disclaimer: Tiger & Bunny no me pertenece, si no a Masafumi Nishida y Masakazu Katsura. Solo tomo prestado sus personajes para diversión mía y de mis lectores, todo sin fines de lucro. La canción que sirvió de inspiración para historia le pertenece a sus respectivos autores. _

**Hold on to Me**

**One-shot**

* * *

_No me lo esperaba…_

Era la tercera vez que sonaba un celular. La casa estaba a oscuras y no había movimiento a excepción de una persona que se movía debajo de las cobijas. Dicha persona tomo el ruidoso aparato, el cual se encontraba a su lado, y sin siquiera fijarse en la pequeña pantalla quien llamaba a esa hora, contestó la llamada con voz adormilada.

"Kotetsu..."

"¿Huh?" la voz del otro lado de la línea terminó de despertarlo "¿Karina?"

_Lo que uno menos quiere escuchar son malas noticias…_

"Barnaby ha tenido un accidente y…" la voz de la joven se entrecortaba al intentar contener su sollozo.

"¿Que pasó, Karina?" preguntó alterado el veterano.

"Colisión en la autopista," respondió "Fue un caos. No sabíamos que se encontraba ahí hasta que empezamos a evacuar y…" la joven no pudo continuar y comenzó a llorar "Si hubiéramos sabido antes..."

"Karina, ¿cómo está Bunny?" preguntó pero la joven no contestaba "¡Karina!"

"Tranquila cariño," Kotetsu escuchó la voz de Nathan en el fondo y que le pasaban el aparato a alguien más.

"Esta demasiado alterada," ahora quien contestó fue Antonio "Barnaby acaba de salir de cirugía y está estable, pero no sabemos cuándo va a despertar."

"…Voy para allá," dijo antes de colgar y se levantó del futón para poder vestirse lo más rápido posible.

Habían pasado alrededor de seis meses desde que oficialmente anunció junto con su compañero que se retirarían como héroes. Kotetsu por fin podría regresar a vivir con su hija y con su madre, mostrándose bastante ansioso por eso y Barnaby parecía estar muy feliz por él. Pero el veterano sospechó que algo le pasaba al rubio ya que el día de su despedida, cuando el joven lo acompañó a la estación de trenes, este le abrazó con tanta fuerza que por un momento sorprendió al castaño pero gustoso le devolvió el afecto. Barnaby parecía que quería decirle algo importante a su ahora ex compañero, pero simplemente le sonrió y le deseó un buen viaje.

Desde entonces no había tenido contacto con él y Kotetsu no sabía porque presentía que este accidente tenía algo que ver con aquella triste despedida. Por lo que se apresuró aun más en terminar de arreglarse; no quiso despertar a nadie por lo que fue muy cauteloso en salir de la residencia sin antes dejarle una nota a su madre en la cocina, explicándole brevemente lo sucedido y que regresaría en cuanto pudiera.

Si quería llegar en el menor tiempo posible, tendría que manejar hasta que amaneciera pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Su compañero estaba inconsciente y, aunque se encontraba estable, quien sabe si algo peor pudiera pasarle.

"Aguanta Bunny… voy en camino," murmuró cuando giraba la llave para encender su vieja camioneta.

oOOo

Estaba amaneciendo cuando llegó al hospital y fue su sorpresa al ver que el edificio estaba rodeado por la prensa y admiradoras de Barnaby, al igual que guardias de seguridad que evitaban que las personas entraran. Kotetsu no quería llamar la atención por lo que tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Antonio, quien se había quedado toda la noche dentro del hospital, para que lo ayudara a entrar sin que fuera detectado por la prensa. Fue sencillo, simplemente utilizó una puerta que solo era para empleados y fue recibido por su viejo amigo de la infancia.

"Hace poco Agnes nos llamó," le informaba Rock Bison mientras caminaban hacia la habitación del rubio "Al parecer las cosas no se mejoran después del accidente, villanos aprovecharon la oportunidad de que la policía anda enfocada en lo que pasó y andan sueltos asaltando bancos. Me ordenó que me quedara para esperarte, pero no tenía que decírmelo."

"Gracias amigo," le sonrió y le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda "¿Te han dicho algo más sobre Bunny?"

"Los doctores siguen diciendo que está estable pero que no hay señas de que vaya a responder pronto."

"¿Qué tan grave fue el accidente?" preguntó el héroe veterano, ya que no había podido escuchar mucho detalle en la noticias y se había quedado al pendiente cuando Karina le había dicho que fue todo un caos.

El otro hombre suspiró mientras recordaba e intentaba explicárselo, "Como lo dijo Blue Rose, un completo caos. Al parecer un tráiler de carga se quedó sin frenos en la autopista que te lleva fuera de la cuidad y al ser una camino de alta velocidad muchos conductores tardaron en reaccionar, estrellándose unos contra otros." Kotetsu no pudo evitar cerrar sus puños con fuerza mientras escuchaba "Algunas víctimas y demasiados heridos, ya llevábamos bastante rato ayudando a sacar gente cuando alguien nos informó que Barnaby estaba inconsciente dentro de su auto."

El hombre de descendencia latina ya no continuó y Wild Tiger se lo agradeció mentalmente, ya que no quiso saber más detalles; con la simple imagen de ver al rubio inconsciente dentro de su auto casi destrozado le rompía el alma.

"Es aquí," le indicó Antonio al detenerse frente a una puerta blanca con el número cuarenta y cuatro "Llamaré a Agnes para decirle que ya estás aquí y para saber si tienen todo bajo control, si no para ir con los demás."

Kotetsu solo asintió mientras el otro siguió caminando por el pasillo e intentaba comunicarse con la productora de HeroTV. El castaño siguió con la mirada a su compañero para después volver a mirar la puerta, se acercó a esta y puso su mano sobre la perilla pero no la giró, temiendo que al abrirla… no le iba a gustar lo que vería.

Inhaló para tranquilizarse y abrió la puerta… lo sabía, verlo en esa cama con todos esos cables y máquinas alrededor definitivamente no le agradaba, pero aún, le recordaba tristes momentos. A pasos lentos se acercó al joven que dormía y tomó asiento en la silla que se encontraba justo al lado.

"Oh, Bunny…" murmuró al igual que con una mano acariciaba los rizos del rubio y lo miraba dormir; lágrimas juntándose en sus ojos marrones "Bunny…"

No pudo contener las lágrimas y estas se le escaparon mientras el veterano tomaba con ambas manos una de Barnaby, sosteniéndola fuertemente y manteniéndola cerca de su rostro. Tanto tiempo sin verse y el destino fue así como decidió su reencuentro; Kotetsu mal agradecía su suerte y se culpaba de no haberse mantenido en contacto con el joven. Ahora lo que podía hacer era rezar, más bien suplicar que Bunny despertara.

Le fue difícil calcular el tiempo que se había mantenido en esa posición pero al hombre poco le importaba, no se movería de ahí hasta que su compañero despertara, eso había decidido. El cansancio del viaje le venció y terminó quedándose dormido sin dejar de aferrarse a la mano del otro.

_Despierta Bunny… no me gustaría perderte. Perdóname por estar tan lejos por tanto tiempo._

oOOo

Empezaba a sentir dolor en todo su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a despertar; la cabeza le daba vueltas al intentar reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba. Todo estaba a oscuras y le era difícil ver sin sus lentes pero podía estar seguro que no se encontraba en su departamento.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama entretanto se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano intentado repasar lo último que recordaba; se había subido a su auto y manejaba hacia las afueras de la cuidad, tuvo que frenar inesperadamente… después todo estaba en blanco.

¿Por qué había salido? ¿A dónde tenía que ir con tanta urgencia? Soltó un suspiro de decepción al no saber la respuesta y paseó su mano sobre su cabello rubio para después quitarse la mascarilla de oxigeno, en eso notó la aguja intravenosa que se encontraba en su otra mano y que estaba vestido con una bata de hospital.

"_Hospital…_" pensó y también notó que casi todo su cuerpo se encontraba vendado "_Entonces estuve en un accidente_, _¿cuánto tiempo habré estado inconsciente?"_

"Kaede," escuchó una voz a lo lejos, sorprendiéndolo "No cariño, aún no despierta, solo hablaba para saber como estaban."

Volteó a su derecha y encontró la puerta entreabierta, afuera de la habitación se encontraba un hombre hablando por teléfono. "_Kotetsu…_"

Memorias y sentimientos pasaron como una película en su mente, haciendo que lágrimas comenzaran a salir sin control de sus ojos verdes. "_Kotetsu_…" Se quitó las sabanas e intentó mover sus piernas para poder ponerse de pie, pero estas le fallaron al no poder sostenerlo y terminó sentado sobre el suelo.

"Les hablaré en cuanto sepa algo," dijo el castaño antes de despedirse y colgar. Inhaló profundamente antes de dar media vuelta y entrar nuevamente a la habitación, la luz del pasillo alumbró suficiente el cuarto para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que su compañero se encontraba fuera de la cama. "Bunny…"

"Kotetsu…" le llamó el joven, con el rostro cubierto en lágrimas.

Bastaron tres pasos para encontrarse en el suelo con el rubio y abrazándole con fuerza mientras el otro hacía lo mismo. Habían pasado tres largos días desde que el veterano había llegado al hospital esperando pacientemente que Barnaby despertara. Al ver de nuevo esos ojos verdes que tanto extrañaba, supo que no podría contener las lágrimas nuevamente.

Con una mano se limpió las lágrimas, después de varios minutos de estar abrazando al rubio. "Ven Bunny, necesitas regresar a la cama," le dijo suavemente al intentar ponerse de pie pero Barnaby se aferró a él con más fuerza "Bunny—"

"No dejaré…" nuevas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas mientras hundía su cara en el pecho del otro "No dejaré que vuelvas a irte."

"Bunny no iré a ningún lado, solo sube—"

"Te he amado durante todo este tiempo, Kotetsu," confesó, interrumpiendo al castaño quien abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar las palabras del joven "Quería decírtelo ese día en la estación del tren esperando que no te fueras, pero sabía que era un acto egoísta de mi parte que te quedaras cuando querías estar con tu familia… por eso no dije nada…"

La memoria de ese día regresó a la mente del veterano y, al igual que Barnaby, le había dolido tener que dejar a atrás a su compañero. Jamás se imaginó que sus sentimientos fueran más profundos que un compañerismo, una amistad o complicidad. Si hubieran sido sinceros ese día, posiblemente las cosas serían diferentes… ahora entendía todo.

"Sufría extrañarte tanto, de no tenerte cerca… sentía que si no te lo decía, explotaría…" continuó "Tomé mi auto y quise manejar hasta ti, decirte todo y escucharte decir que no te volverías a ir pero—"

Ahora quien interrumpió fue el castaño, quien había hecho callar al rubio con un tierno beso sobre su cabeza. Barnaby se separó un poco para poder mirar al hombre enfrente a él, sorprendido al verlo lucir una pequeña sonrisa mientras con el pulgar de su mano limpiaba las lágrimas que querían seguir saliendo.

"Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes, Bunny," le susurró y depositó otro beso en la frente del otro "Puedes estar tranquilo, que no pienso dejarte otra vez."

"K-Kotetsu…" nuevamente le abrazó con fuerza pero esta vez las gotas de tristeza no volvieron a salir y por fin pudo sonreír después de tanto tiempo.

_Aférrate a mí y no me dejes ir._

**END**

* * *

**¿Una simple llamada no pudo haber hecho las cosas más sencillas? Sí, pero aquí a su servidora le encanta el drama.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y los invito a que dejen un review con sus comentarios.**

**Mata ne~**

**FB [wizbrokenztar]  
Twitter [(arroba)wiz_br0kenztar]**


End file.
